Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to vehicle scheduling and control. Other embodiments relate to synchronizing two or more railway assets to optimize energy consumption.
Discussion of Art
In light of various economic and environmental factors, the transportation industry has strived for solutions regarding sustainable energy as well as, or in the alternative, energy conservation. Conventional solutions include hardware such as, for instance, fly-wheels or super batteries, which alleviate the sustainable energy and/or energy conservation. Such hardware can be costly not only for the specific cost of the hardware but the cost routine maintenance thereof.
It may be desirable to have a system and method for managing energy systems that differ from those that are currently available.